1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a frit sealing system and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display (OLED) using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Many modern displays use thin film technology to make a type flat panel display (FPD). Among FPDS, an electroluminescent display apparatus is self-emissive, and has a wide viewing angle, a high-quality contrast, and a fast response time. Thus, the electroluminescent display has attracted attention as a next generation display. Also, an organic light-emitting display (OLED), including organic light-emitting layers, has enhanced luminance, driving voltage, and response time. The OLED apparatus has also a polychromatic characteristic in comparison with an inorganic light-emitting display (ILED).